Virtual (VR) reality is the term used to describe computer-generated simulations of three-dimensional actors and environments generated by equipment configured to render the three-dimensional representations and VR has been employed in gaming and for simulation and training purposes. These VR systems may allow users to interact in gaming environments to score points, advance in rank, or engage in simulations such as flight simulation, racecar driving, downhill skiing, or other activities.